Toby Cavanaugh
Toby Cavanaugh is een personage in de Pretty Little Liars serie. Hij heeft een relatie met Spencer Hastings. Jenna Marshall is zijn stiefzusje. Toby heeft deel uitgemaakt van het A-team in seizoen 2 en 3. Toby wordt gespeeld door Keegan Allen. Biografie Toby Cavanaugh is een verlegen persoon en Jenna's oudere stiefbroer. Jenna dwingt Toby tot seks met haar (door te zeggen dat ze haar moeder en zijn vader zal vertellen dat Toby haar had gedwongen). De Liars geloven dat Toby hen bespiedde vanuit zijn boomhut in Emily's slaapkamer, terwijl ze omkleedden. Alison en haar vriendinnen proberen wraak te nemen door een stinkbom in zijn garage te gooien, maar door dit ongeluk verblindden zij Jenna. Naderhand bedreigt Alison Toby en moet hij de schuld op zich nemen van het ongeluk - Alison dreigt het geheim van zijn affaire met Jenna te vertellen aan iedereen. Toby heeft een tattoeage 901 Free At Last, wat staat voor 1 september, de dag dat hij vrij kwam van Jenna en ironisch genoeg ook de dag waarop Alison verdween. Na een jaar op de hervormingsschool in Maine, komt Toby terug in Rosewood, waar hij wordt behandeld als een misdadiger. Spencer, Emily, Aria en Hanna verdenken Toby als "A" en Alison's moord, net als de rest van het dorp. Toby zag namelijk Alison nog op de avond van haar verdwijning en gaf haar zijn vest omdat het koud was. Het vest wordt gevonden met Alison's bloed erop. Toby overtuigt de Liars echter van het tegenovergestelde - allereerst Emily met wie hij vrienden wordt. Toby blijft zijn onschuld volhouden en begint een lange relatie met Spencer Hastings. Als Mona naar Radley wordt gestuurd na de gebeurtenissen in het tweede seizoen, krijgen de Liars een SMS: "Mona played with dolls, I play with body parts". We kunnen enkel aannemen dat dit bericht en de overige dreigementen in seizoen 3 van Toby kwamen. Aan het eind van The Lady Killer wordt onthuld dat Toby deel uitmaakt van het A-team, naast Mona. Spencer komt hier achter op de dag dat zij en Toby één jaar samen zijn en beëindigt de relatie daarom. Later onthult Spencer naar de overige Liars dat Toby lid is van het A-team en dat ze dit al weken wist. In Out of Sight, Out of Mind, volgt Spencer Mona de bossen in, waar ze een lichaam op de grond vindt, omringd door campingspullen. De persoon draagt een helm en een leren jas. Spencer realiseert zich niet wie dit zou kunnen zijn, totdat ze de tattoo ontdekt op de zij van het lichaam: "901 Free At Last". Spencer stort in en begint te huilen, totdat ze Mona hoort roepen "He's dead", wat Spencers aandacht meteen trekt en ze gaat achter Mona aan in de bossen. Of het lichaam in de bossen echt van Toby was is op dat moment onduidelijk, maar in de laatste aflevering van het seizoen wordt duidelijk dat Toby nog in leven is. Hij spreekt af met Spencer in een restaurant en vertelt haar dat hij bij het A-team ging om haar te beschermen. Hij is mogelijk verantwoordelijk voor het opgraven van Alison's graf, het sturen van een ketting met mensentanden naar Emily, hij heeft Emily misschien opgesloten in een schuur met een auto erin, verschillende fysieke aanvallen op de Liars, en is mogelijk wel of mogelijk niet betrokken bij het drogeren van Aria. Verhaallijn Toby |-|Seizoen 1= Pilot We zien Toby voor het eerst als hij zijn stiefzus Jenna Marshall de kerk in begeleid op de begrafenis van Alison DiLaurentis. De Liars zijn verrast dat Jenna en Toby op de begrafenis zijn. Verschijningen Aantal verschijningen: 59/95 |-|Seizoen 1= *Pilot *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *Reality Bites Me *There's No Place Like Homecoming *The Homecoming Hangover *Keep Your Friends Close *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *Je Suis Une Amie *The New Normal *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Someone to Watch Over Me *Monsters In The End *For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Seizoen 2= *It's Alive *The Good-bye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Never Letting Go *Surface Tension *Touched By an A-ngel *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *Through Many Dangers, Toils and Snares *A Hot Piece of A *The Blonde Leading the Blind *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *unmAsked |-|Seizoen 3= *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *That Girl Is Poison *The Remains of the A *Crazy *Stolen Kisses *The Lady Killer *This Is a Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Mona-Mania *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *A dAngerous gAme |-|Seizoen 4= *"A" Is For A-l-i-v-e *Turn of the Shoe *Cat's Cradle *Face Time *Under the Gun *Crash & Burn, Girl! *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Bring Down the Hoe *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Who's In the Box *Love ShAck, Baby *Close Encounters *Shadow Play *Free Fall *She's Come Undone Vriendschappen * MONA: ... * EMILY: ... * SPENCER: ... * HANNA: ... * ARIA: ... * CALEB: ... Relaties JENNA MARSHALL: Jenna is obsessief als het op Toby aankomt. Ze heeft Toby gedwongen tot een seksuele relatie met haar in het verleden. Het lijkt alsof ze nog steeds verliefd is op Toby - als hij met Emily, Spencer of een ander meisje is, reageert ze een beetje jaloers. Eén affaire: Begin: Nog voor Pilot Einde: ... Reden: ... SPENCER HASTINGS: 'hebben een relatie. Eerste relatie: '''Begin: 'A Person of Interest. '''Einde: Over My Dead Body en The Blond Leading the Blind. Reden: '''"A" heeft gedreigd Anne Sullivan te vermoorden als Spencer Toby niet veilig zou houden - door de relatie te beëindigen. Tweede relatie: '''Begin: UnmAsked. Einde: Misery Loves Company. Reden: '''Spencer komt erachter dat Toby de tweede "A" was. Derde relatie: '''Begin: A dAngerous gAme. Reden: Toby leeft nog en heeft het A-team gevolgd om Spencer te beschermen. Geheimen *Zijn stiefzusje Jenna dwong hem tot seks met haar, en chanteerde hem met dat ze tegen haar moeder en zijn vader zou zeggen dat hij degene was die zich opdrong aan haar. Trivia *Toby werd als tweede A-team lid onthuld, maar hij ging alleen bij het A-team om Spencer te beschermen. *Toby werd door Jenna gedwongen tot seks in de TV-serie. *Er is twee keer gedaan alsof Toby dood was in de serie. *Toby was zeer waarschijnlijk de persoon met wie Dr. Sullivan afsprak tijdens het diner (de serveerster noemde hem "Pretty Eyes" in A dAngerous gAme, dit is dezelfde nickname die ze de persoon tegenover Dr. Sullivan gaf in Over My Dead Body. *Spencer verliest haar maagdelijkheid aan Toby in The Lady Killer, dezelfde aflevering waarin de kijkers erachter komen dat hij "A" is. *"A" doet alsof Toby dood is zodat Spencer naar Radley moet, en Toby komt erachter nadat Spencer het lichaam heet gevonden en gaat dan naar Radley. *In A Is For A-l-i-v-e wordt duidelijk dat Toby een crush had op Alison en haar bijna gezoend heeft. *Toby geeft "A" de camper voor meer informatie over zijn moeders zelfmoord. *Samen met Ian Thomas, Malcolm Cutler, Jason DiLaurentis en Kate Rendall, wordt dit personage door verschillende acteurs gespeeld (James Neate in de Pilot en daarna Keegan Allen). *Toby gelooft niet dat zijn moeder zelfmoord heeft gepleegd, zoals haar autopsierapport zegt. *Toby lijkt vrienden te zijn met Caleb. Recentelijk heeft hij samen met hem gewerkt om erachter te komen wie Red Coat is. *Hij en Spencer zijn de eerste hoofdpersonages die naar Ravenswood gaan. *Van alle relaties van de Liars, is Toby de grootste, maar hij is niet het grootste mannelijke personage. *Toby heeft een scene met alle Liars behalve Aria. *Hij werd afgetiteld als Toby Marshall in de Pilot episode. Quotes Toby: Those guys have a way of adding two and two and coming up with five. Toby: Different is good. I like different. Toby: Pretending not to love you, was the hardest thing I've ever done. Toby: It was really fun to kick your ass at scrabble. Toby: Most people just want to buy into happy endings. Toby: That's what's so great about friends. They are not your friends. They accept you for who you are. Foto's J054 Jenna Begrafenis.jpg|Toby (Pilot)